Some Where Only We Know
by SecretInvaderKay
Summary: Gaz Is know wanted by the government and can't stay on earth anymore,But Dib has a plan that includes Zim? ZaGr one shot


**HI! This is my first one shot to be uploaded so sorry if its horrible read and tell me what you think Thanks;)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Invader Zim or anything that has to do with it Jhonen Vasquez does**

* * *

Some Where Only We Know

Gaz P.O.V

"Why Gaz?" Dib asked

"He was asking for it...And you're always telling me to protect myself" I said

"Well...Um...Ah I said to protect yourself not kill someone" Dib said

"Listen what was I supposed to do they were trying to rap-"I said but was interrupted

"Please don't even put that picture in my head Gaz" Dib interrupted

"Dib if you don't like hearing about me nearly being hurt than why can't I protect myself?" I said

"Gaz its okay if you protect yourself but you got carried away and now you *gulp* have to go" Dib said sadly

"What! Why do I have to leave?" I said shocked

"You KILLED someone Gaz and now your wanted and I'm not going to let the authorities hurt you" Dib said

"Oh ya Dib and where do you suppose I go?" I asked sarcastically "He isn't going to send me away" I thought

"*gulp* Space" Dib said sounding scared he should be

"WHAT! How do you suppose I get to space- Oh no!" I said

"Gaz li-"Dib started but I cut him off

"OH GOD NO!" I said angrily

"Listen Gaz I'm sorry I don't want you to go either but Zim has to go too so I thought I would be best for you to go with him" Dib said sadly

"Dib you're not serious?" I said the whole time I kept my calm voice unless I was yelling

"Yes I am and you're leaving tonight so go get packed and don't make this any harder for me" Dib said

"Dib I-"I started but was cut off

"Gaz please" Dib said sadly "Just go pack and ill start up the car"

"The car?, For what?" I asked

"To take you to Zims you're leaving in his space ship" Dib said I didn't argue I had already lost so I went up to my room to pack

"Ready?" Dib asked as we had just pulled up 1 block away from Zims house

"No but I'm going to have to be...Hey why didn't we park in front of Zims house?" I asked

"Well Zim kind of doesn't know you're going with him yet" Dib said a little scared

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Uhh ya but I have a plan" Dib said

"Fine but hurry we don't have long" I said police were searching everywhere

"Ok all you have to do is sneak in and hide in the back of Zims space ship" Dib said

"Ok then I guess I better go" I said opening the door

"You can handle it Gaz you'll be fine" Dib said grabbing me before I could get out the door and hugging me "I'll miss you" Dib said

Any other day I would have killed him but I was never going to see him again so I hugged him back

"Bye Dib" I said

"Bye" Dib said still sad watching me walk towards Zims house

I wasn't going to take the front door so I took my grappling hook and threw it up at the roof where the Ship was I climbed the rope and went through the window and hid in the back of the ship waiting

Zim P.O.V

"Okay Gir I think we're ready-" I was cut off by a weird noise

"GIR! WHAT WAS THAT" I yelled at Gir thinking he broke something

"I don't Know" Gir replied

"You mean something bad happened and it wasn't your fault?" I asked Gir

"I know I'm scared to" Gir said as I walked up to inspect the voot-cruiser

"Well everything looks normal lets go Gir" I said jumping in the voot-cruiser

"WOOHOO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID! BUT I LIKE NORMAL! COME ON PIG!" Gir said jumping in the voot-cruiser with his pig in hand

"Computer! Is the ship ready?" I asked the computer

"WOO! COMPUTY I LOVE YOU!" Gir yelled

"SHUT UP GIR" I yelled "Now what computer?" I asked

"Everything is ready master" The computer said

"Great! Initiate countdown" I told the computer

"Take of in 5…4…3…2…"Sit down and hold on Gir" 1" and with that we took off the only reason we did the countdown but it was kind of hard to leave the earth's atmosphere in a little ship so we had to go fast so we did a count down

"OK Gir sit down and shut up until were off earth and going smooth" I commanded Gir

"Yes Mast- OOO Look maste-"Gir was cut off by I don't know I couldn't look I was flying

"Good Gir now stay that way" I said

10 minutes later

"Ok Gir You can run around now" I said but heard nothing

"Gir I said Yo-"I turned around in the drivers chair and was shocked at what I saw

"WHAT THE Dib-sibling WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked as I saw the Dib-sibling sitting in the back seat playing her game with Gir asleep on her head

"ANSWER ZIM!" I commanded

"Okay Gir down now" Gaz said throwing Gir off her head

"WOOO IM FLYING" Gir yelled then hit the floor and started playing with his piggy

"What did you want Zim?" Gaz asked

"Zim wants to know why you're here in his ship I'm turning around" I said

"NO!" she yelled and jumped on top of me holding me to the floor for a second I looked into her violet eyes they were beautiful wait what on Irk am I doing

"GET OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" I yelled

"Not if you're going to take me back to earth" Gaz said

"Not that I blame you but why don't you want to go back to your filth planet?" I asked

"Because Zim I'm wanted" Gaz said

"Well of course you are wanted little-Gaz your big headed brother l- lo- loves you" I said

"No Zim by the authorities and I'm not wanted by any person" Gaz said

"Nonsense Gaz lots of earth filth like you" I said

"Did you just call me G- never mind like who Zim?" Gaz said

"Like Zi- I mean like um...Oh those boy filth that were messing with you the other night" I said

"You saw that?" Gaz asked

"Of course little Gaz it was right in front of my house" I said

"WHY didn't you do anything?" Gaz asked

"Well I was I mean wasn't about to mess with you and your l- lo...ve friends" I said

"They are not my love friends they are sex offenders" Gaz said

"Oh Zim sees now sorry" I said

"Ya they're the reason I lef- wait did you just say you were sorry?" Gaz said

"Yes why?" I asked

"Well it's just I didn't think you even knew that word" Gaz said

"If you're going to be with me for a while little Gaz your going to learn I'm not all you think I am" I said

"Don't call me little Gaz" Gaz demanded

"Zim can say what he wants" I said

"Uh is the rest of my life going to be spent on this ship?" Gaz asked

"No were going to stop at different planets I'm going to make this interesting for both of us" I said

"Oh well I guess I'll go to sleep for a little while" Gaz said

"K see you see you tom- wait what happened to Gir it quiet" Gaz said lying down

"Oh I forced him into sleep mode long ago" I said

"Oh okay" Gaz replied before she fell asleep

After she fell asleep I just watched her she was beautiful and peaceful it's going to be hard containing my feelings for her if I have to live with her I thought

8 hours later

Gaz P.O.V

"Good morning little Gaz" was the first thing I heard when I woke up

"Good morning Zim" I said back

"How was your sleep" Zim said

"I'm going to watch the scary monkey show" I heard Gir yell

"I see Gir is awake now" I said

"*gasp* GAZZY IS AWAKE" Gir yelled as he ran and jumped in my lap

"Yes unfortunately" Zim said but also smiling a little about how Gir aggravated me

"Yes I'm awake now go away" I demanded of Gir

"OOO GAZZY LOVES ME ITS OPPOSITE DAY WEEHEEEHOO" Gir yelled

"ZIM!" I said threw gritted teeth he just smiled though

"ZIM DO SOMETHING NOW OR ELSE" I said starting to get mad

"Fine ruin the fun Gir don't go watch the scary monkey show" Zim said

"What?" I asked

"WHOOO OKEE DOKEY MASTA OOPS I mean NO MASTA" Gir yelled

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked confused

"Gir thinks its opposite day" Zim said

"Oh" I said

"Yes little Gaz" Zim said

"I dare you to call me little Gaz again" I said

"NO! I don't take orders from humans you should know that by now little Gaz" Zim said

"OKAY that's it Zim" I said jumping on him knocking us both to the ground we were rolling around I was just about to punch Zim

"What do you want Gaz" Zim said stopping my fist with his hand

"I want you to stop calling me little Gaz" I said

"You should be honored that Zim cares about the Gaz enough to give her a nick-name" Zim said

"Well Zi- wait did you just say you care about me?" I asked shocked

"Yes *gulp* Zim finds there is something..Different something special about the Gaz" Zim said

"Zim there's something I need to ask you" I said as Zim leaned in closer to my face I was still on top of him but I leaned in closer to something told me to stop but I couldn't but all thoughts disappeared as our lips met as we broke away

"Did that answer your question?" Zim asked smirking

"Yeah...Your retarded Zim" I said

"What? ZIM IS NOT RETARTED why would the Gaz say something like that?" Zim asked

"Because to love me you either have to be brave or retarded" I said as I got up off Zim him getting up behind me

"Well I assure the Gaz that Zim is not retarded but brave oh yes Zim is very brave" Zim retorted

"Ya I'm sure you are Zim" I said sarcastically

"Yes Zi-"Zim started but was cut off

"WOOOHOO IZE SEENS IT ALL PIGGY THERES GETTING READY TO WEAR DOUGHNUTS" Gir yelled running in with his pig

"NO Gir my Gaz is not of age it will have to wait!" Zim told Gir

"AWWW I WANTED TO THROW TACOS ATS THE CROWD" Gir said with a sad face

"What is he talking about?" I asked kind of confused

"What's who talking about" Zim asked

I slapped my hand to my forehead

"Gir what is Gir talking about wearing doughnuts?" I asked

"Oh he's talking about hmm what's it called on your planet..Oh marriage" Zim finally said

"Oh well we couldn't get married anyways Zim I'm not allowed back on earth" I said

"Oh well we could always get married on Irk" Zim said

"What?"

"It's my home planet" Zim replied

"Oh well let's wait a couple years and if your still into it then fine" I said back

"OK GIR SET CORDINATES FOR IRK!" Zim demanded Gir

"WOOO YOU MEAN THE MAN THAT SELLS LADYBUGS!" Gir asked

"No Gir Irk not a clerk" Zim said

"OHHH OKEY" Gir yelled back

"Actually Gir don't ill do it" Zim said thinking of all that could go wrong if he let Gir do it

"AWW but master I wanna" Gir said a tear in his eyes

"Yes but Gir I need you to go find the hidden taco in my quarters" Zim said

"WOOOO OKAY I LOVES ME SOME TACOS AND QUARTERS THEY TASTE LIKE PIGGYS FEET!" Gir yelled as he left

"Wow anyway why did you set the coordinates for your home planet said we should wait?" I asked

"Oh yes Gaz well it will take a couple years to get to Irk" Zim said

"And what if you hate me in a couple years?" I retorted

"Oh little Gaz that's not possible" Zim replied

"Whatever you say Zim "I said

6 years later

I was playing my Game Slave Zim was chasing Gir around

"GIR I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE TASERS!" Zim yelled chasing Gir

"BUT I LIKE THE *ZZPPSHH* THE TINGILY FEELING AND SO DOES THE BABYS!" Gir yelled

"NO GIR GIV- Wait what babies?" Zim asked

"THE ONES LIVING IN MASTAS BABY HOUSE!" Gir said

"What are you talking about Gir?" Zim asked Gir dropped the taser

"FOLLOW ME!" Gir said as he ran in one of the ships hallways and stood in front of a door labeled 'ZIMS ROOM' Gir opened the door

"OH MY IRK GIR I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THOSE BACK FROM PLANET SQUAUM!" Zim yelled as he ran out of the room grabbed a vacuum thing and ran back in and I'm guessing he sucked them up

"Woo yes yes the Almighty Zim saved the day again" Zim said walking into the main room where I was

"Did Gir bring back more 'babies' from another planet again?" I asked turning off my GS

"Yes yes he di-"Zim started but was cut off by a crying Gir

"Gir get off my head" Zim said

"But my bab- OOOO MASTA LOOK A BALOON!" Gir said jumping off Zims head

"WARNING PLANET AHEAD" Said the ship

"AHH we have arrived at Irk" Zim said landing the ship it actually landed slowly the first thing I knew Zim grabbed me bridal style and ran out of the space ship

"Whoa slow down Zim" I said

"WHOLY COW!" I said

"Look at the size of that ship" I said

"Yup that's the armadas ship" Zim said

"YOU THERE WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Yelled a alien guard that Zim just ran past Zim ran all the way until we reached a huge half red half purple door

"You ready Gaz?" Zim asked

"Yeah" I said smiling a little Zim pushed open the doors there was a whole bunch of aliens in the room that all gasped and there was two one that towered over all the other I guessed these were Zims tallest Red and Purple that he told me about since one had purple eyes and the other had red eyes

"ZIM!" They both said shocked

"W-what are y-you doing here?" The red one asked

"Yeah" said the purple one

"Zim has come to ask if you will join my love and I to be life mates?" Zim asked proudly

"We thought you were dea-"Tallest purple started until he was nudged by tallest red

"Yes Zim lets do this fast though were busy" Said tallest red

"Yes sir" Zim said

"Okay let's see- I WANT TO DO IT I SEE IT ALL THE TIME PLEASE!" Red started but was interrupted by purple

"NO let me" Red said

"Fine but I get the rest of the doughnuts" Purple said pouting and crossing his arms

"Okay now skip all the other stuff now do you Zim take the umm…" Red started

"Gaz" Zim said

"Ahh yes do you take this Gaz to be your life mate?" Red said

"YES YES ZIM DOES!" Zim said

"And do you Gaz if that's rite take Zim to be your life mate also?" Red said

"Umm Yeah" Gaz said

"Great now you may lips the female" Red said

"NO NO NO IT'S KISS THE BRIDE!" Purple interrupted

"OH Ok you may kiss the bride" Red said

As Zim and I's lips met it was official and I was happy about it

"It's so beautiful" Purple said and started crying as Zim and I broke away

"Anything else Zim?" Red asked

"No sir" Zim said

"Ok then leave" Red said

"Forever "Purple muttered

"Yes sir thanks my tallest" Zim said as he picked me up bridal style and we left

And where was Gir threw all of this of course using this planets resources to make waffles

Those 6 years almost went by fast Zim did keep things interesting *wink* but we also got to visit some really cool planets and try some scary food and I thought nothing scared me *shiver* anyway and I haven't heard from Dib of course I couldn't though I was in space but now I have the rest of my life to spend with Zim in this amazing realm called space.

"WOOHOO THANKS FOR READING THE STORY OF MONKEYS IN THE BEAN STALK WAFFLES AND LADYBUGS FOR EVERYONE BYE!" ~Gir~

The End

* * *

**So what did you think good horrible please review thanks;)**


End file.
